En un día de lluvia
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Nunca más se cuestionaría... Los días de lluvia sólo le habian traido cosas buenas, SyS ET
1. Chapter 1

_**En un día de lluvia…**_

Los personajes de CCS no son de mi pertenencia, sería un completo desastre todo si lo fuera jaja

* * *

Suspiró de nuevo mirando la lluvia por la ventana. No sabía si amar u odiar a la lluvia.

Amaba la sutileza de las gotas o su rapidez cuando se desliza por su piel, su sonido al caer y lo hermoso que se veía los días grises y lluviosos.

Odiaba que siempre fuera en esos días cuando le pasan cosas que marcan su vida, por ejemplo tomémosle a él: Le conoció en un día lluvioso y no sabía si por desgracia o fortuna recordaba todo claramente.

_Caminaba con lentitud, la lluvia sólo era apenas muy débil y las gotitas se acunaban en su cabello adornándolo, y como normalmente le pasaba resbalo y cerró los ojos fuertemente en espera de un golpe que nunca llegó._

_-¿Pero qué?...-su pregunta quedó en el aire al mirar los ojos de aquella persona que le sostuvo y que le miraba con diversión._

_-¿Acostumbras a hacer esto cuando llueve?-Casi quedó embobada por su voz y el mirar de aquel chico._

_-¿Hacer qué?-Pregunto medio desorientada por sus palabras. El chico señalo la posición en la que estaban, ella inclinada y el sosteniéndola por la cintura. Se sonrojo levemente._

_-Caminar con lentitud y luego tropezar-sonrió burlón. Ella se soltó molesta y avergonzada._

_-Lo primero sí, lo segundo es por accidente-Exclamó enfurruñada._

_-Está bien, y por lo visto también eres poco agradecida_

_-Pues gracias por salvarme de un muy seguro golpe_

_-De nada y me llamo Syaoran Li-Le extendió la mano, mano que ella apretó algo dubitativa._

_-Sakura Kinomoto-Le sonrió._

-Sakura ¿Estás bien?-Le sonrió a su prima con poco animo.

-Si Tomoyo, te dije que no me esperaras-Le regaño.

-Sakura, sé que si no te esperaba serías capas de pescar un resfrió-Rió la morena, sacándole un sonrisa sincera a la castaña.

-tienes razón, pero ¿qué tiene de malo mojarse un rato?

-Nada, pero te pones muy enojona cuando enfermas-Ella siguió con aquella pequeña sonrisa en sus labios recordando a aquel chico.

_-Chicos hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, él viene de Hong Kong-El profesor Terada le hizo un ademán al chico para que se presentara._

_-Soy Syaoran Li y espero nos llevemos bien-La mirada esmeralda de ella rápidamente se enfocó en él y chocó con la mirada ambarina de este._

_-Bien joven Li, se sentará detrás de Kinomoto, Kinomoto haga el favor de levantar la mano-El chico miró con una sonrisa a su profesor._

_-No hace falta profesor, conozco a Sakura-La clase estalló en murmullos y la mayoría de estos sonrojaban a la castaña._

_Una vez el chico se sentó atrás de la castaña le susurró al oído-El destino nos quiere juntos… ¿No te parece? –La chica suspiró al sentir su aliento en su oreja pero rápidamente captó el significado de esas palabras._

_-Yo no creo, esto fue una casualidad-__**Y pensar que yo siempre digo que las casualidades no existen sólo lo inevitable **__pensó la castaña con cierta ironía._

Miró el cielo mientras caminaba al lado de Tomoyo, ya no llovía pero la brisa hacia bailar su corto cabello. Era una brisa fría que le erizó la piel, asentía de vez en cuando y en momentos precisos para no preocupar a la morocha.

_Miró a Syaoran algo preocupada-¿Para que querías que habláramos?_

_El chico por primera vez desde que lo conoció mostro un pequeño sonrojo y nerviosismo-Pues la verdad te quiero decir algo muy importante para mí-Puso toda su atención en él… Pasaron 5 minutos y la lluvia hizo su acto de presencia, además de que la chica se estaba impacientando._

_-¿Y qué es eso?-Pregunto suavemente_

_-Me gustas-Sólo 2 palabras que la dejaron en blanco-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Su corazón prácticamente galopó en su pecho ante esa frase._

_Sonrió y lo abrazo-¡Sí!-Él unió sus labios en un primer y dulce beso._

Un suspiro y un sonrojo hicieron cabida en ella. Aquello inmediatamente llamó la atención de la de ojos amatistas. Ella sabía bien lo mucho que la esmeralda seguía queriendo a Syaoran y lo mucho que le afectó aquel suceso, más cuando ella misma lo presenció.

_Se quedaron un poco más ya que la esmeralda había olvidado sus apuntes en el patio de la escuela, un murmullo les llamó la atención. No fue en murmullo en sí, sino la voz que le dijo. Se acercaron al lugar donde podrían ver._

_La imagen que presenciaron ambas les dejó heladas: Syaoran estaba besando a Meiling Rae, La besaba a pesar de saberse novio de la castaña. Esta última no soportó más y salió corriendo de forma silenciosa antes de que Tomoyo reaccionara._

_Está para poder detenerla gritó su nombre mientras corría. No se enteró de lo que sucedió después de eso, se dedicó a consolar a su prima, casi hermana, de tan tremenda decepción._

Ambas suspiraron al unisonó, lo que las hizo sonreír. Una ligera lluvia les hizo apresurar más el paso, pero la persona que ocupo los pensamientos de ambas se dejó mostrar justo cuando la tormenta aumentó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la castaña con un tono que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-¿Li serias tan amable de decirnos por qué nos estás obstruyendo el paso?-Pregunto Tomoyo con cortesía pero con un tono indiferente y molesto.

-Simple, quiero hablar con Sakura-su voz sonó suave, pero la entonación era firme, una orden vista cómo favor.

-Pues yo no contigo-La castaña sonó firme pero su voz tembló ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente. El corazón de esta estaba exaltado y latía dolorosamente.

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos y suspiró suavemente, emprendió retirada. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre aquella charla y lo mejor era no hacer mal tercio.

Él a pesar de la renuencia de ella tomo sus manos-Sakura por favor… sé que lo que hice hace 3 meses no tiene una gran explicación o siquiera una racional pero por favor escúchame-La voz de él sonó como el de un niño desorientado y triste, en pocas palabras no se pudo negar.

-H-hazlo p-pero rápido-No pudo reprimir una dulce sonrisa al ver los nervios de la castaña.

-Meiling fue mi novia cuando vivía en Hong Kong, no puedo decir que la amé mucho, pero si la quería bastante… Vino aquí con la única intención de saber que fue para Mí nuestra relación. No le pude mentir o no vi forma alguna de negarme; Sólo le dije que hablaríamos en la hora de salida, accedió y pues a esa hora esperamos a estar solos para que no hubieran malentendidos: Le expliqué que fue algo importante para mí la corta relación que tuvimos, pero que había encontrado a una chica de la que me enamoré y sigo enamorado. Me sonrió y me dijo que fuera feliz y que le diera un último beso, no acepté pero a ella le debo tanto que pensé que un solo beso no sería mucho. Apenas la bese escuché que Tomoyo gritaba tu nombre, no sabes lo duro que fue para mí querer arreglar las cosas y no saber dónde estabas. Te cambiaste de preparatoria y nadie me quiso decir a donde te fuiste-Suspiró y cerro sus orbes castañas-Te amo, y nunca pensé lo que te afectaría eso.

La castaña lo abrazó y se puso a sollozar en el pecho del castaño-¡Syao! ¡Te amo!-Le besó con todas sus fuerzas y el correspondió, no les importó tener todas sus ropas empapadas gracias a la lluvia.

* * *

Sakura miró con una sonrisa a las gotas que empaparon las callen, nunca más cuestionaría si amaba u odiaba la lluvia: Sólo cosas buenas le habían traído los días como estos. Un fuerte estornudo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo único malo es que los resfriados son más rápidos de contraer cuando el día anterior te la pasaste bajo la lluvia.

Un mano se apoyo en su frente-Ya bajo la fiebre-Le sonrió a su novio y de pronto frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué tú no estás enfermo?

-Por qué yo si me cuide-Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pero es injusto…-Murmuró adormilada.

-Pero piensa… Yo te estoy cuidando y te salvaste del examen de matemáticas-La chica sonrió antes de quedarse dormida-Te amo mi cerezo-Le besó los labios antes de retirar el termómetro de su brazo.

* * *

¡Hola! Mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado y no sean malitos T,T es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer uno. Y pues acá ha habido muchas lluvias n,n amo los días de lluvia.

Un abrazo y por fis dejen reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un día de lluvia es igual de bueno que uno de sol**_

* * *

Miró con gesto abatido a las gotas que chocaban contra el cristal. No tenía nada en contra de la lluvia, es más, le encanta ver a su prima jugando cómo una niña pequeña bajo esta. Pero, simplemente prefería los días con un cálido sol. Los días así eran muy tristes.

-Daidoji…-Giró de manera brusca al escuchar la voz de él-¿Te sientes mal?

-No-Suspiró-Creo que me siento extraña, ya que Sakura no vino y estoy acostumbrada a verla feliz bajo la lluvia-Sonrió apenada. El de ojos zafiro sonrió.

-Que bueno, ya pensaba que estabas resfriada-Miró la ventana-No sé por qué pero siento que hoy será un gran día para los 2-Se sonrojó levemente al mirar los ojos zafiro de él que brillaban con misterio.

-Supongo-Respondió "indiferente". El morocho sonrió mirándola _Será un día muy especial_ pensó con su sonrisa enigmática mirando a la morena.

* * *

Un fuerte estornudo se escuchó-¿Tomoyo estás bien?-La aludida asintió.

-Si-Estornudó de nuevo-Bueno creo que pesqué un resfrío –Bufó y tomó su pañuelo, estornudando de nuevo.

-Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa Daidoji-La aludida le miró interrogante.

-Hace un momento me llamaste Tomoyo-El chico se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente-Me gustaría que lo hicieras más a menudo-El chico asintió mirando la lluvia, ¿Qué acaso nunca terminaría de llover? Ojala y no se enfermara él también.

-Muy bien Tomoyo-chan-La amatista sonrió y estornudó de nuevo-Salud

-Que mal que también me refriara, por eso prefiero los días de sol-Dijo tomando su mochila y su sombrilla. Siendo acompañada por el moreno. Lo único bueno es que sólo eran sutiles gotas y no un chaparrón de primera.

Caminaron reguardados de la sutil llovizna, en un cómodo silencio, el cual sólo era roto por algunos repentinos estornudos de la amatista.

-Tomoyo. Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Crees que a la señora Daidoji le moleste que llegues tarde?-Ella negó con suavidad-Perfecto-Comenzaron a caminar ahora hacia un parque lleno de flores y a pesar de la lluvia y del predominante aroma a humedad, se distinguía una suave fragancia a flores en el aire.

-Tú dirás, Eriol-El aludido sonrió y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Tomoyo Daidoji, eres algo impaciente ¿Ne?-La chica se sonrojo-Bueno la verdad quería tomar un pequeño tiempo para encontrar las palabras indicadas pero veo que no me la pondrás fácil-Se tomó un tiempo de 2 minutos y después con voz neutral habló-Tomoyo, sé que nos conocemos sólo desde unos pocos meses…-Ella asintió, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho-Pero me encantaría que… Aceptases ser mi novia ¿Qué dices?-Tomoyo sonrió y asintió con suavidad. Su sonrisa se ensancho al sentir al moreno rodear su cintura y sus claras intenciones de besarla. Se deshizo de aquel agarre.

-No, Eriol, recuerda que estoy refriada y no me gustaría que te enfermaras por mi culpa-El chico la volvió a abrazar.

-Correré el riesgo-Dijo con simpleza uniendo sus labios en un beso.

* * *

-Valla-Dijo el profesor-Esto sí que es una sorpresa… Kinomoto y Li primero, ahora son Daidoji y Hiragizawa-La clase sonrió y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin mucha coherencia-¿cómo es que se enfermaron así?

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos rubís comentó en voz alta-Es posible eso cuando usan los días de lluvia cómo los días de confesión y perdón-Muy ciertas las palabras de Meiling ¿No creen?

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews.

Isabel: ¡Fuiste mi primer review! Me alegra que te gustase, tuve muchas dudas sobre si publicar o no publicar la historia jeje supongo que es normal aquello.

Darkmaho: Gracias, jaja me gustó aquello de "hasta la muerte" XD Saludos y gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo para comentar n,n

Gabita Evans: ¿De verdad piensas que escribo bien? ¡Qué linda! Me alegra saber que no soy la única persona a la que le encanta la lluvia y pues en estos momentos estoy como Tomoyo y cómo Sakura ¡Me resfrié! T,T lo único bueno es que falté a clases XD.

Todo tipo de review serán recibidos. Siempre y cuando no sean insultos XD

Bye y nos veremos prontito


End file.
